The Picture
by SmileMe99
Summary: Sonny is touched when she receives the framed picture from Chad back when he tried to take the prophouse away. The picture with his autograph, saying he was sorry. Without thinking about it, she writes down a message of her own on the back of it. How does the picture somehow get put between Tawni's magazine and in the hands of Chad himself! What will Sonny do to get it back?


**So this is the story I've been working on that I mentioned on the last chapter I recently added on Opposites Don't Attract. Yes, it is a channy story. **

**It might be a three-shot, four-shot.. I haven't decided yet. Hope you all like it if there's still anyone out there! lol. Oh, and before I forget.. I will update Opposites Don't Attract very soon! I am also planning to update with some Twilight! So expect that very soon! Oh and one more thing.. the rating will be T for this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or any of the characters but I do own the plot!**

**ENJOY!**

**Sonny's POV:**

There has been something on my mind the past few weeks. Something.. or should I say... _someone_.. I can't get out of my head no matter what I do. Dare I say it? Think of it? Think of _him._ I didn't like him. I didn't like him, right? I guess I'm not sure of anything right now.

Ever since he gave me a gift as an apology after all that prophouse chaos when he'd kicked us out, I haven't been able to stop thinking about him. The action was incredibly sweet. It was amazingly proven that the famous heartthrob, Chad Dylan Cooper, actually had a heart.

I stared at the gift now. A picture of him, autographed to _my biggest fan. I'm sorry, TV's Chad Dylan Cooper._

I smiled and absentmindedly twirled a sharpie I didn't have any acknowledge I was holding until now. I kept the picture on my vanity, framed, just as he'd given it.

I picked up the frame and removed the picture, flipping it over on the table. I stared down at what I had written only a couple of minutes ago on the back of the picture. I hadn't even thought about it. I was a bit distracted. But my heart skipped a beat when I fully comprehended my little sentence of words.

"Sonny?"

I quickly put the frame and picture back together and placed it back where it was on my vanity table, almost knocking over everything that was on it.

"Sonny? Are you in there?" I heard the voice again. And it belonged to no other than Tawni Hart. The drama queen who had actually become my best friend... after a while, of course.

"Um, yeah Tawni, I'm in here," I answered her as calmly as I could.

The door slammed open immediately and in came the out of breath blond.

"There you are!" she exclaimed walking over to me after closing the door behind her, "I've looked everywhere for you!"

"And you looked in our dressing room last out of all places to look for me?" I questioned her raising an eyebrow.

"I've got something I need to tell you," she said, ignoring my previous question.

"What is it?" I prompted.

"It's about Chad..." she trailed off.

I stayed quiet. Tawni knew I thought a little differently of Chad than before. Somehow, she has easily convinced herself that I was head over heels. I didn't know if I was. Maybe I was. Maybe. But I hadn't exactly admitted that to her. That didn't stop her from giving the '411' on him when she could. She thought she was being an awesome friend by telling me what he was up to all the time. Embarrassed, I'd actually accepted to listen to everything she had to say.

"I have started reading this new magazine called Boyz."

_"Boyz?_" I snickered.

"Yes."

"So is it _for _boys or _about _boys?"

Tawni made a face. I smiled.

"It's _about _boys, Sonny."

"Of course it is," I muttered. I tried to look indifferent, "Okay, what about it?"

"I've been reading it. It tells you all you have to know about impressing guys."

"Who are you trying to impress, Tawni?" I asked innocently.

She narrowed her eyes, "Not _me. You_!"

"Me?" I widened my eyes, trying to seem convincing.

"Sonny, it's obviously not going for _me. _I already know how to impress guys. And I'm pretty. But Boyz magazine talks about celebrity bad boys! They made this magazine obviously for the bad boy guys who have all their minds snarled up and senseless because of the fame. It's made them think differently than other celebrity guys."

"Why are you telling me this?" I wondered, although I was pretty sure I knew the answer.

"Because Chad is in it!" she said it like it was obvious. "And unlike other magazines... It's information is useful!"

I sighed, "I don't know what you're talking about."

But she had already walked across our dressing room to her side. Under a pile of fan mail, there was a stack of Boyz Magazine. She brought them over to my vanity table and took one out from the bottom. She flipped through it rapidly.

"There are so many articles and _pages _on Chad." she said, showing me the magazine.

I sighed. And yes, she was right. It almost seemed like the magazine was _only _about Chad.

I turned in my chair, "Thanks, Tawni. But no thanks. I don't know why you're showing me this."

"Do you want to be with Chad or not!" she demanded.

I widened my eyes, startled this time.

"That's none of your business," I murmured, barely audible.

Tawni rolled her eyes, "When you can admit that you have feelings for Chad, come find me. Then it'll get serious, that is _if _you're willing to _try_." With that, she flipped her hair, turned on her heel, and stomped out of the room.

I breathed out a sigh of relief when she was gone. Sighing, I turned to my vanity table, to see that she had left all of those magazines. There were about six or seven of them! Had she really read all of them? I sighed in defeat. Did she really want to help me.. _be _with Chad? I shuddered. Even the thought of Tawni helping me with _that_, specifically, made me uncomfortable.

I stared at his picture once again. That's when I made my decision. This was getting out of hand. Even _Tawni _was suspecting things. This had _stop_. This had to stop before I regretted later.

I quickly took the frame apart and flipped the picture over, flinching when I read the little sentence in my head again. I knocked over a lot of things on my vanity table looking for the white-out. I found it deep inside a drawer to my right. I unscrewed the top and slid the small brush out, but groaned internally when I realized it had dried out. I'd never really used it. Maybe the top had been loose? Ugh! Now I had to buy some or borrow some from someone.

I needed to do this immediately. I needed to get this out of my system. I couldn't risk this getting in the hands of the wrong person. I gulped at the thought.

Then I stared at the magazines piled up. Quickly, I looked around the room, making sure Tawni hadn't hidden anywhere to spy on me. I flipped though the magazine curiously before I realized what I was doing. _Do not go any further_, I told myself.

"Sonny!"

My hands flew on the table, putting things aside, almost breaking things. I didn't have time to put the frame and picture back together, so I threw it aside and placed the picture in the middle of the magazine I had began to look through- then I closed it and turned around, breathing heavily, my heart hammering.

It was Zora.

"Sonny," she called again, she was standing in the doorway now. "Are you coming?"

"Where?" I breathed, my head spun.

"To the commissary. It's lunch time and..." she took in my expression, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Let's, let's, yeah let's um go." I stood up abruptly and left the room with Zora.

* * *

**Tawni's POV:**

I was furious. She couldn't deny it much longer. She is bound to explode!

I had told the cast I would be joining them after applying another coat of Coco Moco Coco, so I walked into our dressing room. It was empty. Had she already gone to the commissary? Probably. But she had left all of the magazines unopened! They would not be treated like that! I know what's good, and those magazines have the best information that sounds _logical_ about guys. They deserved better than that! And to think I read all of those magazines for Sonny and _this _is how she thanks me? I angrily made my way over to her vanity table and took all the magazines over to mine. If she wasn't going to read them, fine! She didn't know what she was missing!

I was about to leave after applying my lipstick, when I looked back and spotted the issue I liked the most. The one I showed to Sonny. The one she _didn't _appreciate. I grabbed it and turned on my heel, off to the commissary.

~:~:~

Exactly what I'd expected. Sonny was peeking towards Chad's table, but she realized he wasn't there yet and looked quickly away when she saw me coming. I knew it.

The magazine was rolled up in my hands when I passed by her and whispered quietly, "Anxious?"

She grimaced.

I smiled.

Just as I was getting in line, preparing to be served the barf of the day, I felt someone cut in front of me. It was none other than the blond-haired freak.

"I was in line," I hissed through my teeth.

"And I don't care," he gestured to his face and smirked.

I gave him a death glare but he had turned away.

"Brenda?" he asked.

And there it was. A big delicious lobster. My mouth watered.

I felt like destroying him.

I turned to look at our table and saw Sonny's startled eyes when I caught her looking ;she quickly looked away back to Nico, Grady, and Zora. What does she _see_ in this guy?

"Blondie."

My head snapped back to him.

"Move it. You're blocking my way."

"I'll move when I _want _to," I waved the magazine at him in circles to show him attitude. He grabbed it out of my hands suddenly.

"_Chad__!_"I hissed, furious as he walked away carelessly.

To my surprise he went to his cast who walked out of the commissary. They were probably going to have lobster party on their set. I rolled my eyes and got my lunch-barf, then went to sit with the rest of the cast.

"Are you sure that clock wasn't actually a time machine?" Grady was saying to Nico.

"I see what you mean. A lot of things happened at the same time suddenly," Nico said.

Zora rolled her eyes.

Sonny was staring at the tray of barf in front of her. She made a face and pushed it aside. I was about to say something when she opened her mouth to speak.

"Hey, do you have any white-out?"

Huh. That was a surprise.

"Umm.. I think so?" I thought back. "I think I have some in my bottom left drawer."

"Thanks," she got up.

"You're leaving already?"

"There's something I have to do."

She walked away. I sat there, stunned. I started to worry about her sanity.

* * *

**Sonny's POV: **

I walked inside the dressing room in a hurry. It was impossible to do anything right until this was out of my head. I quickly went to Tawni's side and examined the drawer she had mentioned. Sure enough, there was a white-out pen.

I stumbled on the way to my vanity table. But my heart stuttered when I saw that the pile of magazines was gone. I looked under my table. Nothing. But when I turned around, I found them on Tawni's vanity table.

She must have taken them back. I quickly flipped all the magazines open, trying to find the one that contained the picture. I went through the whole pile three times but still nothing.

My breathing hitched. Where was it?! Tawni! She had one when she walked in, right? I ran out of the dressing room, desperate to find her before it could fall into the wrong hands.

* * *

**So what did you think? Thank you SO much for reading this! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL GIVE YOU A COOKIE!**

**Check out my poll and read Opposites Don't Attract!**

**EXPECT TWILIGHT!**

**REVIEW!**

**THANKS!:)**


End file.
